memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jacob (spaceship)
POV Going with bg note this did not appear onscreen, so needs to be turned into a realworld article as it was apparently created, but not used in the final cut. Maybe someone could doublecheck to see if it appeared, but just was not legible. Kennelly 16:45, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :If we do that, we better be prepared to castrate the rest of the Earth starships list and related info: : Alderaan; Baikonur Cosmodrome; ''Buckaroo Banzai'', SS; DY-245; DY-732; DY-1200; Glick, Dave; King, Dan; Kolbe, Winrich; Kolbe, Winrich; ''Eagle Valley'', DEV; ''Hatteras'', SS; ''Hokule'a'', SS; Kim, Young Jae; Lederman, Bob; Loes, Gary; ''Lord Nelson'', HMS; Lauritson, P.; Neuss, Wendy; ''New Zealand'', HMS; Roddenberry, Gene; RT-2203; ''Seattle'', SS; Snodgrass; Snodgrass, Melinda; ''Tomobiki'', SS; ''Urusei Yatsura'', SS; ''Velikan'', VK; Whorfin, John; Yoyodyne pulse fusion; ''Yuri Gagarin'', VK. --Alan del Beccio 17:04, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::If you really feel the need, just write an out-pov introduction and keep the rest of the article in-universe. -- Kobi 17:25, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::: First of all: the references Alan listed above can all stay, they were taken from an okudagram in which was visible on screen. We are talking about the alleged LCARS display from . I checked the episode, and the display was not seen on screen, not even from a far distance as a green blob on the monitor. I'll provide a screenshot of the scene, that can also be found in the script, where Picard, La Forge and Wesley look at the display depicted in the "Continuing Mission" book. The camera never shifts to the side, however, to give us a glimpse of the display, and it is also not seen in any later scene. --Jörg 17:33, 22 January 2007 (UTC) I "don't feel the need" to do anything, I see it as necessary to follow our policies and guidelines in all cases. This wasn't seen onscreen (Thanks Jörg), but was actually created/filmed so it will now become a realworld-pov article like all the things from the Picard family album. For the record, I was opposed to tightening up canon policy, but it's there now. ::::So what's it going to be, the okudagram of this ship never appeared on-screen even illegibly or was mentioned in dialogue. This page should be deleted I think, unless there is some loophole I don't know about to start creating articles on background items if they are just written from the real world pov. --Pseudohuman 12:11, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm inclined to say that perhaps we should at least be discussing a deletion or merge with some other article. In the case of Picard's album, that was seen on screen, it was the details that were not. With this, we don't even have that. I would question, as Pseudohuman does, whether it needs its own article due to that fact.--31dot 12:27, 13 August 2008 (UTC) : It's a real world article, so it's pretty much resolved. --Alan 21:01, 16 November 2008 (UTC)